Love And Loyalty
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Rosalie but that changed when terrorists stormed the subway station where she & her friend Alice were getting tickets. Will her fiancé Agent Emmett McCarty be able to save her or will she die with everyone else? One-Shot.


**Summary: It was an ordinary day for Rosalie but that changed when terrorists stormed the subway station where she & her friend Alice were getting tickets. Will her fiancé Agent Emmett McCarty be able to save her or will she die with everyone else? One-Shot.**

**Rosalie POV**

It was six thirty five in the afternoon and I'd just finished my hours at New York General Hospital. As a gynecologist, I worked from early in the morning till six-ish in the evening but if needed, I'd occasionally stay to check in on my patients.

However at that time, my co-worker and best friend, Alice Whitlock; a nurse at the maternity ward, and I were standing in an over crowded corner of a NYC underground subway station, queued to purchase our tickets to head back to our homes. Alice was babbling on about how excited she was for her older brother Edward to be returning from Stanford Law School, with his fiancée Bella Swan. I wasn't exactly paying attention to Alice's chatter because I was focused on the cup of coffee I'd picked up from Starbucks. I'd skipped out on breakfast that morning and it would be a long while before I'd get to eat a proper meal.

All of sudden we were startled by an ear piercing gunshot that rang across the entire station.

A group of men with guns in their hands and masks covering their faces stood in the middle of the station. Alice's eyes widened in fear and she almost let out a scream but I clapped a hand over her mouth before she could do anything.

I craned my neck over the heads of all the other people to get a better look at the assailants. There was open fire and bullets flying across the entire place and women let out shrieks, men shouted while children and babies began to cry.

One of the masked men stepped forward and loudly said: "There are time bombs in this station. You are NOT allowed to leave. Our software has deactivated all your phone and internet services, meaning to say that you can not contact anyone from the outside. The doors have been bolted and there will be no negotiation with anyone whatsoever; this is to show our friends at the NYPD that by killing James Laurent, they haven't put an end to his gang's activity. We're here to take revenge and to do that; ALL of your lives will be finished but for now, you have two hours to live."

~xXx~

Alice trembled behind me and grabbed hold onto my hand. I indicated towards the bathroom and ushered her there. Once inside, she splashed cold water on her face and turned to look at me with teary eyes.

"What're we going to do, Rose?" she stuttered, wrapping her arms around her chest. "They'll kill us all…"

I felt nauseated. "Don't say that. There's a chance that nothing will happen." But the chances were one in a million. These men had hacked into NY's underground sub station and also replaced the security guards with their own people. They had a plan and part of their plan was make a point by killing innocent people, to show that James Laurent still had support even though he was in his grave.

My heart pounded furiously as I thought my fiancé Emmett McCarty. After a year of dating, we'd just gotten engaged a few months ago and now I'd be a victim of a gang activity. Emmett was a FBI agent and to even think of how devastated he'd be if something happened to me was hard to imagine. I didn't want to die; I really didn't but I found humour in the situation. Maybe the pressure of the situation had gotten to me.

Agent McCarty and his partner Agent Newton were the ones to put an end to James Laurent and now James Laurent's men would put an end to Rosalie Hale, McCarty's fiancée.

"I want Jasper", sobbed Alice. "I want to tell him I love him." She whipped out her I-Phone and frantically dialed her husband's number but there were no signals. She tried again and again, punching the keys more aggressively each time.

"Alice…" I began softly. "It's no use; there aren't any signals."

She took no notice of my words and continued messing with her phone. I stared at the ladies' room door, wondering why the last few minutes had been so quiet. What was happening outside?

I was given my answer with the cry of a woman and the thud of a body falling to the floor.

**xXx**

7:00p.m (25 minutes into the attack):

"I'm going out Allie. I… I… don't want to hide in here", I said to my friend. "You stay in here and I'll come back for you in ten minutes. I just need to see what's going on."

"Nooo! No! Rosalie, please, please don't leave me alone. I can't be alone!"

"It'll be OK", I said weakly. "Wait here."

I pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and walked out of the toilet. I looked around the station and saw the bodies of people on the ground. It seemed as if the assailants weren't waiting for their bombs to explode, they were killing whoever came in their way. I moved towards a little girl cowering under a security guard's desk and kneeled down to her level.

"Are you Ok, sweetie?" I asked.

The girl shook her head, tightly clutching onto the doll in her hand. She seemed to be about five or six years old with a familiar look to her face. I felt as if I knew her but at the same time I didn't.

"I want my mommy!" she wailed, tears flowing down her pink cheeks. "One of those bad people pulled her away from me because he said he wanted to play with her. Mommy doesn't play with anyone but me so why did he take her? Mommy!"

I cringed, wondering if there was a possibility that the girl's mother was alive .

"I'll help you find your mommy", I said, the lie slipping off from my tongue. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"Kate Denali", she said, putting an emphasis on each syllable.

My stomach churned. This was Kate Denali? The same Kate Denali whose birth I'd witnessed when I'd started out as a doctor five and a half years ago? Kate's birth had been the first birth I'd ever helped out with but it couldn't be possible that this was the same child.

"How old are you?" I asked carefully.

She held up five fingers. "Five years and six months. That's what Mommy says."

"What's your Mommy's name?"

"Tanya Denali."

My eyes shut together and I felt pain course through me. Tanya Denali's husband Garrett was a soldier killed in action six years ago, when Tanya was three months pregnant with their daughter. No wonder Kate looked familiar to me; she resembled her mother.

I pulled the five year old close to me and held her as she cried. For the next ten minutes we waited under the desk, hoping for help to come. I felt guilty for leaving Alice all alone but I couldn't head back to the toilet because the terrorists were close to where Kate and I were hiding. The silence ended as the terrorists argued in a foreign language while everyone else held their breaths in anticipation as to what would happen next.

**xXx**

7:14p.m:

"You come here", barked a blonde man as he came towards me.

I signaled Kate to remain where she was and stood up to look at the man in the eye. "What is it?" I said boldly.

"Don't use that tone with me, bitch. I'll strangle you."

"Go ahead and try!" I spat at his face. "And trust me, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

He took a step closer. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he snorted.

"I'm Dr Rosalie Hale. Maybe you've heard of my fiancé Emmett McCarty?" Somewhere in my mind I knew that I shouldn't have mentioned Emmett's name to this man but I simply had to. I just couldn't stand there and let this man scare me.

"You're McCarty's girl?" he asked in surprise. Then he smirked. "Hmm, this makes things so much more interesting." Then he called out someone's name. "Peter", he said into his walkie talkie. "Get your ass over here."

Peter was a tall man, well built and somewhat good looking. He didn't have a mask on his face like the others but something about him frightened me. He wasn't as tall as my Emmett's six feet three inches but he was still close to it.

"Who do we have here?" he said irritated. "Who's the hot chick with you, Liam?"

Liam gripped his hand onto my arm and pulled me to Peter. "This is McCarthy's whore", he said, triumphantly.

Peter took one step back. "What's she doing over here? No wait, don't answer that. This makes things even more perfect! We'll use her to lure McCarty's dumb ass over here and then we'll kill him slowly. If he comes, Newton is sure to follow him like a lost little puppy and we'll be able to avenge James' properly."

"No!" I begged hysterically. "Don't do anything to Emmett. Torture me. Kill me but please… please no, not Emmett!"

"You make a passionate plea but you'll be the reason behind your lover's death", cackled Liam. "He doesn't even know that while he and the Police are contemplating what action to take to save civilians, that his own woman is stuck in here too!"

"Well then, it's settled. Let's send McCarty a little message", said Peter.

**xXx**

**Emmett POV**

7:43p.m

"Newton, do you have an estimate of how many people are in the subway right now?" I asked my partner.

"There are about 235 people out of which many have been killed and supposedly thirty of James Laurent's men", he answered promptly. Then he looked a bit uneasy. "This isn't their group's style to plant detonators. This isn't their usual way of handling things but now that James is gone, his brother Peter is running the scenario."

"I see." Lives were in danger but this group wasn't such a prominent threat now that its leader was dead. Peter had sent out word that the detonators would fire up at eight thirty five p.m sharp and we still had some time left.

What was really bothering me that my fiancée wasn't answering my calls. I think she's at our apartment right now, sitting in front of the television set with her eyes glued to the screen. I bet she's worried that I'll get hurt or something but that doesn't explain why she isn't answering the phone.

"Sir, we've got Peter Laurent on line one", my trainee, Eric Yorkie exclaimed excitedly. "He wants to talk to you."

Newton and I shared a look. "Put him through", I replied.

Peter Laurent's voice boomed through the speakers. _"Emmett, what a pleasure to speak to you", _came his nasal voice._ "It's been such a long time since we last met, hasn't it? How are you? How's your fiancée?"_

My jaws clenched. How does he knows I'm engaged?

"Peter", I said through gritted teeth. "We don't have time for our usual pleasantries. Let all civilians go and I promise to shorten your sentence."

Peter laughed. _"Now now McCarty, don't use that tone._ _What will Rosie think?"_

"Rosie? Who are you talking about?"

"_Listen and listen quickly. I've got your Rosalie in here and if you want her to live, come in here un-armed. I'll only allow you in. No one else."_

"What are you fucking talking about?" I shout. He couldn't have Rose, could he? She must be at home right now. She can't be inside this mad house.

"_Yes McCarty, you heard me right. Rosalie is here with me right now. Would you like to hear here? Come on Rosie, plead for your fiancé to come save you, tell him how scared you are. Tell him that you want him to listen to whatever I'm telling him."_

Then spoke Rosalie. "_No way in hell! Emmett don't come here. Listen to me just this once",_ she said. _"I love you Emmett. I'm sorry."_

The line dropped dead and I came to terms that the love of my life was caught up into one of these messes.

~xXx~

**Rosalie POV**

8:05p.m

"He's not coming!" I exclaimed. "Emmett's not coming here; he's listening to me for once."

"Shut up Blondie", grumbled Liam. Then he turned to Peter. "Do you think he's coming?" he asked in a hesitant whisper.

Peter smirked. "Seems that McCarty really doesn't love this woman. He's not coming."

These words hurt but it didn't matter to me as long as Emmett was safe. That's all I wanted.

The next few moments were spent in complete silence before the door burst open and the SWAT team rushed inside. Emmett was at the head of them. He had a crazy look on his face as he slammed Peter's face into the hard concrete wall. Mike Newton was by his side, catching a hold onto Liam.

"You son of a bitch", swore Emmett. "If you even laid one of your filthy paws on her, I'll fucking torture you into oblivion", he said in between pounding his fists into Peter's pale jaw. "I'll beat you up in such a way that you'll curse the day you were born."

"You think I'm 'fraid of you, huh?" groaned Peter. "I'm the one who knows where the detonators are hidden and they're about to blow off. All you bastards will die."

Emmett scoffed. "The bombs are planted under one of the trains. My men got in through the sewerage pipes and are disarming them as we speak. It's over asshole."

~xXx~

I walked out of the station, with Emmett's arms around my waist and Kate Denali clinging onto me. I put the little girl into his arms and dashed off to where the paramedics stood. I looked around and when I saw what I was looking for, I couldn't help but let out a scream. Tanya's body was a stretcher and she was dead. I clapped my hands onto my face and trembled as I motioned Emmett to keep Kate away from her mother's remains.

The next hour went by in a blur. Alice was brought out from the toilet; she was red in the face and shaking with worry. She hurtled over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Oh my god, Rose, I was so scared. I thought you were dead", she gulped.

"I'm not fine but I'm alive Allie and that's all that is important for now", I said to her before Fireman Jasper Whitlock came onto the scene and pulled Alice away from me and held her in his arms.

~xXx~

Emmett made his way towards me and stared at me with his blue eyes. He didn't say a word and neither did I before he placed his hands on my shoulders and held me tightly. "I almost lost you today", he murmured.

"But you didn't…" my voice trailed off.

"Never do that to me again, Rose. You're mine and I promise to never let anything happen to you."

Emmett was tired, sweaty and anxious. I wanted to ease away his pain but I didn't know what to say to him.

"Emmett… I" I started off before he cut my words by placing a gentle hand on my lips.

"I love you Rose. You know that, right?"

My eyes filled with tears. I knew that but it felt good to hear it. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, breathing down my neck while placing his large hands on the small of my back. That day wasn't an ordinary one but it taught me many things. Firstly it taught me that everything happens unexpectedly and you can't change fate but you can try to be brave and let things happen as they do.

**A/N: The idea for this came up to me this morning and I just had to write it out before I forgot about it. I really hope that you enjoyed this.**

**So is it good? Is it bad? Do you like Dr Hale & Agent McCarty? **


End file.
